


Loving Can Hurt (Loving Can Mend Your Soul)

by PeachyBaby



Series: Love Lies [2]
Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Love is torturous when you don't know if it's returned. Burns deep in Sidney's stomach, bubbling up to her throat like bile. Say it say it say it say it. (I love you i love you i love you)//Sidney is injured walking home from a gig, Diane helps fix her up, and feelings are ignored.





	Loving Can Hurt (Loving Can Mend Your Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my first Diane/Sidney fic

Sidney wakes groggy and in pain. Her ribs hurt like a bitch, and as she strains to get up a strangled whimper leaves her lips. Sidney looks around at her surroundings, pain and sleep momentarily addling her mind, and she forgets where she is. Sidney hears a rustle of sheets behind her, and with a turn of her head she see's Diane, laying on her stomach, passed out in one of Sidney's loose t-shirt, fast asleep.  
Diane. Fuck she's so glad Diane is here. She's at her own apartment, her own home, she is safe.  
She lays back down and the grinding headache, she almost hadn't noticed over the pain of her ribs, brings back the memories of last night.

|xXx|

The bar is crowded, and Sidney can feel the rush, the adrenaline, the lust, that accompanies the loud applause after a good set. She wants desperately to go home to Diane, the feeling of hazy, drunken arousal started in her belly halfway through the set, and she can't seem to shake it. Instead she pulls out a cigarette, and lights it idly. The boys are already packing up after a few drinks, and she chuckles to herself as they drunkenly stumble into each other. Sidney sits, lets her legs dangle over the stage. Closes her eyes and pictures Diane. Waiting for her. Maybe just off stage, maybe in the crowd, Sidney isn't picky. Imagines hugging her from behind, maybe it startles her, and she giggles. Sidney's not sure if she's heard Diane giggle before. Sidney opens her eyes and the fantasy vanishes with a drag from her cigarette.  
A man catches her eye from across the bar. He's handsome, tall and muscular in the kind of subtle way that makes her skin tingle. He eyes her up like all the others have already done. He pays due attention, though, in a way most of them don't. It takes him a second to finish looking her up and down before staring back into his beer. Sidney brushes it off and makes her way to the exit of the bar. She's been itchy to go home for far too long. The boys grunt out their goodbyes.  
Sidney doesn't notice the man follow behind. Doesn't notice until she feels the warm breath against her neck two blocks from her own apartment. He grabs for her arm and the hairs on her arm stand up in high alert. She whirls to face him, and he's even taller than she had expected. She expects a cat call, maybe a whistle, his eyes raking over her. She doesn't expect him to grab for her again.

"Kindly fuck off, mate," she yelps. Nice last words she thinks, as she grabs her by the arm and with a gruff voice, grunts out.

"Give me your fucking money."

In retrospect, it's a rather mediocre attempt at a stick up. He's drunk as shit, and Sidney wonders if he had even thought this through before enacting such random violence. Sidney puts up a good fight, landing a hook into his side. He's bigger than her though, and he easily gets her on the ground. Her ribs have a distinct boot shape in them, and her head is pounding from hitting the ground. But he lacked patience. He had given up after some screaming, and a cry for help, leaving without even taking her wallet.

Getting home is hard. Her ribs ache and her pride is thoroughly shaken. She can taste blood in her mouth and she hits the bed with a rough sob. Her first instinct is to call Diane. The dial tone is familiar as it rings and rings and rings. Diane picks up at the 6th tone with a groggy hello.

"I-I-I need you, some guy, and he followed me from the show, and tried to jump me and-" Sidney's thoughts make barely any coherent sense, and Diane tenses at the words. She's eternally grateful for a Daddy-Daughter weekend she hadn't remembered had been planned, theres no penalty for getting up and leaving in the middle of the night if no one is there.

"I'm coming, darling, I'll be there, keep yourself up for me, okay? I want you awake when I get there." The sweet tone of voice makes Sidney's heart clench, and she whimpers in pain.

"Yeah, okay, the door is open," Sidney gasps out.

"Please stay safe," Diane asks quietly, and the phone hangs up.  
The sobs come then, in the darkness of her apartment, as she lets the pain licks up her torso. The minutes tick so slowly, her physical injuries are enough to keep her up, but the feeling of his breath against her skin has her choking back bile.  
The car ride from Diane's house to Sidney's apartment takes agonizingly long. Sidney lays limp on her back, letting herself sink painfully into the softness of her bedsheets. She tries her best to stay awake, purposely poking her ribs every once and a while, just to keep the pain fresh. She hears the doorknob turn and half of her panics, until she dimly remembers Diane is on her way. Diane's footfalls are quiet against the wood flooring, but Sidney can hear her make her way through the apartment until she's sat at the edge of Sidney's bed.

"Oh Sidney," Diane sighs, "Can I get you up, honey? I have to check on the damage," She asks quietly. Sidney groans out a muffled reply. Hefting herself up, Diane eagerly helping her up.

"Hands up," Diane instructs, and Sidney does as she's told, lifting her arms. Diane slips off her shirt, which is damp from the rain slick streets, and unclasps her bra, letting it fall off of Sidney's body. Diane feels anger pool in her stomach as she sees the bruises. Boot shaped purple-y yellow things blooming across Sidney's ribs.

"Nothing feels broken," Sidney murmurs and Diane nods in agreement. The skin is roughed up and Sidney has a scab forming just underneath the large bruise.

"Lemme grab a wet wash cloth and some gauze, okay, Sid?" Sidney nods and Diane heads to the kitchen, quick to come back with a wet wash cloth, some medical gauze, and some pain medication before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Diane dabs at the dried blood, getting the last of it off, and cleaning the brush burn from hitting the pavement. Sidney hisses lightly at the pain.

"I better be earning some kisses," Sidney groans as Diane begins to wrap up her wound. She finishes, taping it shut, and presses a kiss to it gently.

"Pain meds, then kisses, okay?" Diane says, chuckling lightly. Sidney takes them dutifully, before laying down with a groan. Sidney slips on a new shirt, crisp and clean, it feels cathartic against her skin. Diane changes out of her clothes, into an old tee of Sidney's, keeps her boxers on and slips into bed.

"Thank you for coming," Sidney whispers, and Diane slides next to her, Sidney coming to rest her head on Diane's shoulder, wiggling further to lay under her chin, only wincing slightly. Diane presses a kiss to Sidney's forehead, and sighs.

"Of course, Sid, you know I always will." She dips down to press a light kiss to Sidney's mouth, on her nose, and her forehead again. "God, I was worried about you," Diane whispers shakily, and Sidney softens.

"I'm okay, I promise. Shaken up, really shaken up actually. But i'll be alright," Sidney presses a kiss to Diane's jaw. "You did a good job at being my knight in shining armor," she murmurs with a giggle. Diane chuckles, laying her head back down on the bed and sighing.  
Sidney feels sleep creep into her bones laying like this, curled into Diane, feeling their legs brush together. The darkness pools in around them, filling in the cracks, the soft sound of the outside filtering in as late night traffic zips by. Sidney can feel Diane's heartbeat against the palm of her hand, and let's the beat slowly lull her to sleep.

|xXx|

The memories are bold in her mind.  
Diane.  
God, only Diane.  
No one had ever really taken care of her quite like that. Sidney shivers at the memory of the soft kiss placed on her bandage.  
Sidney's fucked. So fucking fucked. She hasn't felt safe like this before, felt needed or loved or wanted like this.  
It feels like love (Sidney wants this to be what love feels like). Sidney can hear Diane wake, a soft groan and rustling of sheets alerts her to it.

"Hey pretty girl," Diane mumbles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "we should probably get some food and pain meds into you, huh?" She coos pressing more kisses to her shoulders, and back, and Sidney shudders against her touch.

"Keep up with that and we won't leave the bed," Sidney threatens, turning with a groan of pain to face her. Diane presses a soft kiss to her mouth, and Sidney can't help the mewl that starts in her throat.

"Come on," Diane says as she pulls back, "food and medication, then i'll give you more kisses," Sidney groans before agreeing.  
Diane slips out of bed and Sidney slumps into the bed.  
Love is torturous when you don't know if it's returned. Burns deep in her stomach, bubbling up to her throat like bile. Say it say it say it say it.  
Sidney pushes it down, and moves to join Diane in the kitchen.


End file.
